the_intellectfandomcom-20200213-history
WispClan
“We each have different personalities, come from different places, and have our likes and dislikes, but at the end of the day…. what sets us apart from everyone isn’t our differences; ▼ it’s the one thing that makes us the same. We’re all members of WispClan and we’ll NEVER stop fighting for what we believe in and protect those we care about!” ▼ Ultimately, it’s all one big cycle. We’re born, we grow and adapt, we live our lives to the fullest but eventually, at the end of the day, despite all of our accomplishments and how well we do; we die, but what makes us different? What makes us… who we are? Our personalities, our passions, our will and mind, our desires? What’s the light within us that keeps on fighting despite all the darkness that surrounds it? The answer is relatively simple, it’s the magic within us; our souls and the bonds we share with our friends. In a world shared between the living and the dead, the one irreplaceable difference between us is our souls and the strength it holds that we’ve yet to discover. WispClan is a collaborative roleplay group with extensive lore circulating around folklores and some mythology tales. The clan is very non-traditional in the sense that dark magic, folklore and witchcraft is a prominent theme in the Clan and is more than often used for our world-building and adventures.The Clan aims to be a fun, as well as a friendly and light-hearted environment for individuals who seek nontraditional roleplays with storylines and story-based plot structures. In order for WispClan to prevail, they must get past through any challenges that comes their way and eventually, unlock their most important challenge; the challenge of finding out power they truly hold, deep inside themselves. you will like WispClan if... You enjoy discord roleplay and are comfortable with the platform If you like immersive lore and storylines If you're mature and can behave during roleplay sessions You like a group that tends to have a "darker" and more "scary" theme in terms of roleplay style. You want to be part of a group that has many associations with different clans and cats "outside" of WispClan If you're willing to put time into reading the concepts to better understand the clan and our core values you won't like WispClan if... You struggle keeping up with occurring plots/storylines If you aren't much into "horror" or somewhat "graphic" roleplay If you constantly expect roleplay to revolve around your OC If nontraditional groups aren't a big interest for you and you'd much rather be in a clan/group like the ones in the Warriors series | |style="position:relative"| POLICY Roleplay Policy Character Policy In-Character Policy Taken Prefixes + Code Names Taken Prefixes + Code Names |-| Prefixes = |-| Code Names = X Roleplay Policy When roleplaying, please make sure to use proper grammar so that others may understand you. This includes not goofing off in the roleplay channels by making silly, out of context roleplays or spamming random text. Do not speak in the roleplay channels unless you’re roleplaying. If you have something to say out of roleplay, use the OOC chats provided to you in every roleplay channel. The usage of highly suggestive subject matters are by no means allowed. This means do not be excessive when it comes to describing gore, or anything NSFW. No cliques. Absolutely no cliques whatsoever. It’s fine to roleplay with your friends, but when it becomes a constant thing and you never interact with anyone in the clan aside from the friend group, that isn’t allowed. The usage of swearing is NOT allowed when it comes to roleplay. You may not use any profanity, nor may you humanize your OC’s. Powerplaying/God-modding is prohibited . React to every and all roleplays directed to you, especially when it comes to fighting or sparring. Include people in RP! WispClan offers a wide-range of ways to interact with individuals so take advantage of it and try forming new friendships; nobody likes being left out. Inactivity for 2 weeks without an explanation will result in a kick. For more information about character creation, you can check out the "Lifestyle" link in the "Directory" section. It'll inform you of the accessories your OC can/cannot have. X Character Policy Upon joining the clan/making a new oc, your OC is required to have already been in the clan. You can make rogue backstories for your OC, they don't necessarily have to be clan-born, but you are expected to pretend that they have been in WispClan for a good amount of time and that they aren't "new to the clan". This essentially means that you cannot just start roleplay by acting "new" to the clan, give your OC a backstory of them already being in WispClan beforehand. Do not speak in the roleplay channels unless you’re roleplaying. If you have something to say out of roleplay, use the OOC chats provided to you in every roleplay channel. Refrain from making characters that are highly violent/problematic. It’s alright to have characters that are a bit hostile and secluded, but the character should not by any means antagonize the entirety of the clan and interfere/ruin the roleplay experience. Try to balance your character personalities so that they aren’t dry and boring. There’s nothing more irritating than a mary sue, so don’t be that person. You can make your characters have unique personalities- there’s so many! You may not attack, injure, bully, kill or do anything of that sorts to other WispClanners unless you’ve received specific permission from them and have their consent (also the leader’s permission). Even if you DO have the consent, realize that actions have CONSEQUENCES. Just because someone agreed to that, it doesn’t mean your character won’t receive a punishment in RP. Do not force anyone’s OC’s into a relationship whether it be romantic, or platonic. Make sure to get consent. If you’re pressuring someone, you’ll be talked to. Kits should and are REQUIRED to act their age. This essentially means that your kit OC shouldn’t be a voice of reason and display maturity a warrior or apprentice would. Flings are not allowed seeing as they can become excessive and problematic, as well as they can be a subject matter that makes certain users feel uncomfortable. If your character is injured, then your character should act accordingly to their wounds. They shouldn’t disregarding injuries as if they are nonexistent. It is required that your OC’s must have at least one accessory; you’re OC cannot lack them. X In-Character Policy Apprentices are not to fight any supernatural creature, nor go on missions/quests without their trainers present. Only S-class Elites are allowed to go on missions/quests by themselves, Class 1 & 2 Warriors, as well as Keepers and Spellcasters are to go in partners or groups. Kits are not to leave the nursery cavern until they are 3 moons old (a moon in roleplay = a week out of roleplay) Aside from the Spellcasters and other high-ranking officials, no cat is allowed to use magic (spells, potions, etc) unless they’ve been granted permission or alternatively, if there’s a spell listed that you may use in the "the-use-of-magic" channel within the server. Bringing cats back from the dead is never by any means allowed. Consequences will follow if you attempt to. If you trade your soul to a demon, or a wisp, the moment the clan finds out- your OC will be instantly exiled and killed for safety reasons. X |style="position:relative"| |rowspan="2"| |- | style="padding-right:5px"| DEPUTY x1 ⋆ Closed The Deputy, often directly related to the Leader is the second highest ruling body in the clan. Just as the Leader does, they help guide the clan and make important clan decisions, because eventually when it is their time, they’ll end up being the former Leaders successor. |} | |-| Spellcasters = SPELLCASTERS (3/4) ⋆ Closed Spellcasters are the closest ranking to a a healer WispClan has, but even then, their rank exceeds that. Among healing cats with the use of potions, medicine and spells, Spellcasters are also tasked with casting powerful spells when the time comes for it, whether it’s protection spells or not. Unlike other rankings, Spellcasters dedicate their lives to the knowledge of spells and as a result, their bodies have grown more resistance to the strain. Spellcasters additionally tend to oversee certain ceremonies and rituals. Scroll down to see more! |-| Keepers = KEEPERS (2/2) ⋆ Closed The Keepers are the historians of the clan, often documenting information about sorcery, wisps, and other supernatural phenomenons. They are the protecters of the archive and can always be found writing in tablets, journals, etc. Their duties may mostly surround around the archive, but there is more to it than just that. Keepers additionally tend to oversee certain ceremonies and rituals. Scroll down to see more! |-| S-Class Elites = S-CLASS ELITES (8/8) ⋆ Closed The S-Class Elites are the most skilled warriors WispClan have. When it comes down to hunting wisps and the defense of WispClan, one S-Class elite can equal to a group of 5 Class 1 Warrior’s. They are skilled in their profession and because of this, they take on the more dangerous missions as well as act as a role-model figure for the rest of the warriors. Scroll down to see more! | |-| Class 1 Warriors = CLASS 1 WARRIORS (∞) ⋆ Open Class 1 Warriors are the offensive line/team. They do most of the fighting and get to cast various offensive spells in order to fight wisps, as well as guard the support/defense team and the WispClan camp. They are tactical and resilient; without them, WispClan wouldn't be able to take down wisps as well as they do. Scroll down to see more! |-| Class 2 Warriors = CLASS 2 WARRIORS (∞) ⋆ Open Class 2 Warriors are the defensive line/team. They are usually found supporting and backing up the Class 1 warriors are the Class 2 ones. They are the defensive team, so they often spend time tinkering and crafting accessories for the clan, as well as participating in some battles ONLY if to help the Class 1 cats by acting as background assistance. They can use defensive and support magic to aid their clanmates. However, these cats tend to craft things more than fight. Scroll down to see more! | |-| Apprentices = APPRENTICES (5/10) ⋆ Open The training class of WispClan. As a result to there being two different warrior classes, apprentices do not have individual and one-on-one mentors. Instead, there is a system in place where apprententices have to equally take in a number of training from each of the classes in order for them to develop different skills from both the classes; this system is referred to as “switch day”. Once they have enough training, they can decide which class they belong to. Scroll down to see more! |-| Queens = QUEENS (3/5) ⋆ Closed Within WispClan, Queens are very highly regarded and treated with much respect. They are a symbol of life and help provide for the clan by delivering kits, so in turn, the clan often gifts them different accessories and little flowers they may find here and there. Queens provide for and take care of the kits in WispClan. |style="width:20%;vertical-align:top"|CelestialOmen |style="width:10%;vertical-align:top"| |style="width:17%;vertical-align:top"|Badger |style="width:15%;vertical-align:top;padding-left:5px;text-align:left"|Frostkit Rabbitkit Sweetkit Fawnkit |style="font-family:requiem;vertical-align:top"|''The Demon'' |- |style="vertical-align:top"| |style="vertical-align:top"|Fubsy |style="vertical-align:top"| |style="vertical-align:top"|Dunechaser |style="vertical-align:top;text-align:left;padding-left:5px"|Grizzlykit Lizardkit Fenneckit |style="font-family:requiem;vertical-align:top"|''Weasel'' |- |style="vertical-align:top"| |style="vertical-align:top"|Spellboundd |style="vertical-align:top"| |style="vertical-align:top"|Cedarblossom |style="vertical-align:top;text-align:left;padding-left:5px"|Cloverkit Wolfkit Dustkit |style="font-family:requiem;vertical-align:top"|''Forest Princess'' |- | — | — | — | — |style="font-family:requiem"|''-'' |- | — | — | — | — |style="font-family:requiem"|''-'' |- | — | — | — | — |style="font-family:requiem"|''-'' |} Scroll down to see more! |-| Kits = KITS (10/10) ⋆ Closed The kits are the youngest cats within the clan, and in turn, the most vulnerable. WispClan ensures they are kept safe by always having a Warrior guard them, and preventing them from leaving thee nursery until they are at least 3-5 moons. In the world of WispClan , dangers lurk just about anywhere and the kits are too young and helpless to defend themselves from said dangers. |style="width:20%;vertical-align:top"|Sofikoar |style="width:5%;vertical-align:top"| |style="width:15%;vertical-align:top"|2 Moons |style="width:20%;vertical-align:top;text-align:left;padding-left:5px"|Hazelwish (Mother) Badger (Father) |- |style="vertical-align:top"|Rabbitkit |style="vertical-align:top"|Reconverting |style="vertical-align:top"| |style="vertical-align:top"|2 Moons |style="wvertical-align:top;text-align:left;padding-left:5px"|Hazelwish (Mother) Badger (Father) |- |style="vertical-align:top"|Sweetkit |style="vertical-align:top"|Maplefalll |style="vertical-align:top"| |style="vertical-align:top"|2 Moons |style="vertical-align:top;text-align:left;padding-left:5px"|Hazelwish (Mother) Badger (Father) |- |style="vertical-align:top"| |style="vertical-align:top"|CitrusFriend |style="vertical-align:top"| |style="vertical-align:top"|2 Moons |style="vertical-align:top;text-align:left;padding-left:5px"|Hazelwish (Mother) Badger (Father) |- |style="vertical-align:top"| |style="vertical-align:top"|Pricklypearxx |style="vertical-align:top"| |style="vertical-align:top"|2 Moons |style="vertical-align:top;text-align:left;padding-left:5px"|Ripplechaser (Mother) Dunechaser (Father) |- |- |style="vertical-align:top"| |style="vertical-align:top"|Irrcvocable |style="vertical-align:top"| |style="vertical-align:top"|2 Moons |style="vertical-align:top;text-align:left;padding-left:5px"|Ripplechaser (Mother) Dunechaser (Father) |- |style="vertical-align:top"| |style="vertical-align:top"|Ouray |style="vertical-align:top"| |style="vertical-align:top"|2 Moons |style="vertical-align:top;text-align:left;padding-left:5px"|Ripplechaser (Mother) Dunechaser (Father) |- |style="vertical-align:top"| |style="vertical-align:top"|Wolves93290 |style="vertical-align:top"| |style="vertical-align:top"|2 Moons |style="vertical-align:top;text-align:left;padding-left:5px"|Dreamwalker (Mother) Cedarblossom (Father) |- |style="vertical-align:top"| |style="vertical-align:top"|CelestialOmen |style="vertical-align:top"| |style="vertical-align:top"|2 Moons |style="vertical-align:top;text-align:left;padding-left:5px"|Dreamwalker (Mother) Cedarblossom (Father) |- |style="vertical-align:top"| |style="vertical-align:top"| Kokua |style="vertical-align:top"| |style="vertical-align:top"|2 Moons |style="vertical-align:top;text-align:left;padding-left:5px"|Dreamwalker (Mother) Cedarblossom (Father) |} Scroll down to see more! |style="position:relative;vertical-align:top"| |- |colspan="3" class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id ="mw-customcollapsible-visit" style="padding-top:15px"| |- |colspan="3" class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id ="mw-customcollapsible-leave" style="padding-top:15px"| |} Click one of the tabs above to view a form! Click it again to close it. |style="position:relative"| “''curiosity is a double-edged blade.” Banner from ''The Sword in the Stone © Disney Seraphstar & Juniperskip Icons by storm �� on AJ Amino Remaining Graphics & Code by Please do not copy or modify the code from this page. Thank you! |} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Discord Clans